


Fertility clinic

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Diego ama a su esposa, pero él no puede dejar de ir al hotel.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You, Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Diego Caplan/Original Character(s), Diego Caplan/Player Character, Diego Caplan/You, Jacob (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Character(s), Jacob/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Jae Kim (Hogwarts Mystery)/You, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Murphy McNully/Player Character, Murphy McNully/Reader, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s), Talbott Winger/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy con muchísimas ganas de ponerme a trabajar en un proyecto largo, hablamos de trama, desarrollo de personajes, todo eso. ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que escribir porno no lo es todo en la vida, irónico dado lo que están a punto de leer.  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

Hay un hotel en Londres, ya sabes, ese tipo de establecimiento para que las parejas se reúnan por unas horas de placer. No es nada especial si sólo nos enfocamos en eso, pero es que siempre hay algo más por descubrir. 

Por quinientos dólares puedes descubrir los secretos del hotel “Fatality”, pasillos detrás de las inofensivas habitaciones que te permiten ver todo lo que ocurre adentro. Así que sí, es una invasión a la privacidad y es completamente pervertido, pero Diego se ha encontrado más de una vez -cada miércoles para ser precisos- masturbándose detrás del espejo ante la escena que aprecian sus ojos con la misma mujer disfrutando de diferentes hombres. 

MC. 

Ciertamente fue una sorpresa encontrarla allí, ¿inesperado? Sin duda alguna, pero igualmente delicioso después de recuperarse del shock inicial ante tan salvajes encuentros. ¿Quién diría que MC guardaba esa clase de pasión sexual? Por supuesto que Diego la conoce bien, es sólo que parece haber pasado eso por alto en todos estos años que la conoce desde que iban al colegio juntos. 

El primer hombre fue Bill Weasley, con su cabello largo y esas cicatrices en la cara. Parece que esas tenues imperfecciones son detalles que MC ignora con razón ante la enorme polla que atraviesa su garganta sensible por las constantes suplicas jadeantes sobre necesitar un pene de buen tamaño dentro de ella. Ella está con sus manos y rodillas apoyadas en el colchón, muy cerca del borde y con el pelirrojo moviendo sus caderas para que ella pueda tomarlo entero. 

—Mírate, eres una puta tan buena. —Halagó Bill con cierto cariño. 

Ella gemía alrededor de esa polla que la llenaba tal y como lo esperaba, su mano estaba rodeando con cuidado las bolas del hombre en tanto ella continuaba con su trabajo de succión. El reflejo nauseabundo seguía allí, pero levemente sofocado por el calor del momento. 

Bill sale de improvisto, ordenándole a su amante que se de media vuelta para que el trasero de la mujer quede a su entera disposición. Él se estrelló contra el coño vulnerable, presionando los huesos de la cadera para tomar impulso y moverse. 

La posición dura poco tiempo debido a la fuerza con la que se mueve el pelirrojo, MC termina con su pecho contra las sábanas y sus ojos se ponen en blanco. Ella siente una especie de ardor agradable con cada empuje, logrando que apriete la polla que la atraviesa y provocando más gemidos en ambos. 

—¡Sí, Bill! ¡Lléname, llena este coño con tu semen! —Suplicó MC entre gemidos. 

—Mierda, ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Crees que ese coñito apretado esté rebosante de mi semilla? ¿En casa no te están cuidando bien? 

Desde el espejo, Diego se masturba con más ganas. A él le encanta cuando ella se pone a hablar de su marido, despreciándolo, diciendo cosas sucias sobre lo poco que la satisface, parece una película porno que repetiría mil veces. 

—No, él no puede hacerme el hijo que quiero... ¡Oh, Merlín! Justo ahí, justo ahí, ¡por favor! 

—Voy a follarte una y otra vez hasta que estés redonda y cargando a mi hijo, esas tetas se verán perfectas con todo lo que crecerán... —Jadeó Bill, embistiendo con fuerza. 

Diego podría jurar que acabó al mismo tiempo que MC, Bill Weasley resultó ser un espectáculo aceptable. Aunque ninguno de los muchos amantes de la mujer lo había decepcionado hasta el momento, por lo que él podría considerarse como un hombre satisfecho. 

El segundo hombre fue Charlie Weasley, Diego se preguntó si los hermanos sabían que compartían a la misma lujuriosa mujer. ¿Bill le dijo de su aventura con MC y le recomendó el servicio gratuito a su hermano? Podría ser una posibilidad, pero esos son misterios en los que él no puede indagar sin mostrar su participación como espía. 

Charlie, el apasionado protector de los dragones, amante de las criaturas salvajes, un trabajo que claramente ha transformado al tierno gryffindor que todos conocían en Hogwarts. La sesión con MC es una clara muestra de ese cambio, Charlie es dominante y agresivo (sin olvidar los cuidados requeridos). Diego no sabía qué esperar de ese encuentro, pero estaba abierto a nuevas aventuras. 

MC es pequeña, le faltan un par de centímetros para ser considerara una mujer de estatura promedio. Es casi tierno ver a esa chica recostada en el regazo de alguien tan fuerte y masculino como lo es Charlie; ella con el trasero al aire y un suave rubor en las mejillas. El amante de dragones pasó su mano por la suave piel del trasero femenino, con lentitud recorriendo los pliegues húmedos para luego terminar con el contacto. 

—¿Estás lista para ser dominada, mi pequeña dragona? —Preguntó Charlie, su voz era profunda y poseía un efecto instantáneo en la excitación de su sumisa. 

—Sí, señor. —Respondió ella con sus ojos cerrados, abrumada por la tensión y la cantidad de sensaciones sin explotar. 

—Muy bien, harías cualquier cosa para que tu coño sucio esté chorreando de semen, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres asegurar una implantación correcta? Tener un hijo es una tarea poco sencilla... 

—¡Sí, Charlie! Por favor, te necesito... Estoy tan- ¡Ah! 

El primer golpe sonó como el fugaz sonido de un violonchelo, provocativo y llamativo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los sonidos estaban envolviendo a Diego y los propios sonidos de su masturbación parecían una melodía extra a esa sinfonía sexual. Los golpes llegaban sin descanso aparente, creando una preciosa mancha roja en el trasero maltratado de la chica. Merlín, sería una mentira decir que ella no lo estaba disfrutando. Desde su lado del espejo, Diego podía ver que ese coño estaba goteando y lanzando una súplica silenciosa para ser tocado. 

Afortunadamente, Charlie supo interpretar las reacciones del cuerpo femenino y arrojó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar la estrecha entrada con la cabeza de su polla. MC dejó escapar un sonido largo y fuerte, deleitándose con la polla que la estiraba. Charlie comenzó suave, disfrutando cada segundo del coño que abrazaba su miembro. 

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y el característico choque de piel contra piel, Diego no pudo soportarlo más por lo que acabó con una rapidez fuera de lo usual, estaba agotado mientras veía que Charlie se follaba a MC sin dejar de proporcionarle nalgadas certeras. 

—¡Ven dentro de mí! —Suplicó MC. —Quiero sentirme llena de tu semen caliente... 

El tercer hombre, un espécimen esperable, fue Barnaby Lee. Está bien, Diego lo recuerda como un chico poco inteligente e increíblemente atractivo, ¡todas las chicas morían por él cuando estaban en el colegio! Es difícil comprender si Barnaby posee una especie de aroma narcótico con hormonas o si son esos pómulos marcados los que conquistan a las chicas. Sea como sea, MC parece formar parte de ese club de fanáticas y ahora tiene la suerte de entregarse a él. 

Piernas abiertas, manos sujetando el edredón, la cabeza de Barnaby entre las piernas delgadas. El chico slytherin sí que sabe provocar a una mujer, expulsando su respiración caliente sobre la tela que conforma la ropa interior de MC. Ella sabe que cualquier petición será cumplida si aprende a dejarse llevar, ser la sumisión en persona y esperar una recompensa como la buena chica que es. 

—Dime, ¿realmente quieres esto? ¿Me quieres a mí y a esta polla haciéndote cosas que sólo podrías haber soñado? —Barnaby miró a la chica desde su posición entre las piernas, dejando escapar un gruñido que se alojaba en la parte posterior de su garganta y pasando su lengua por la tela empapada de excitación. 

—Sí, Barnaby todo lo que te dije en el ascensor es cierto... Quiero que me folles, mi esposo no hace un buen trabajo y yo realmente quiero un hijo. —Balbuceó MC, nublada por el éxtasis de tener a ese hombre caliente entre sus piernas. —Hazme lo que quieras, toma todo de mí y usa este cuerpo para tu placer... 

Barnaby, en un silencio profundo, aceptó la invitación. El slytherin no perdió el tiempo al arrancar la ropa interior de lencería y hundir su rostro en ella, sus labios besando el otro par de labios húmedos, aprovechando el movimiento de su cabeza castaña para que MC no tuviese más opción que abrir las piernas enteramente. El chico merodeó cada centímetro del sexo femenino, masticando el territorio tierno con evidente experiencia, deteniéndose brevemente para capturar el clítoris y succionarlo entre lujuriosos sonidos. 

Es sencillo darse cuenta que Barnaby no planea quedarse el placer para él solo, esos verdes traen un brillo lujurioso que sólo será satisfecho cuando la mujer a su merced esté tramitando el quinto orgasmo. Él sabe cómo llegar hasta allí, introduciendo tres dedos que serán complicados de tomar en los primeros segundos, bombeándolos con fuerza e inclinando su boca otra vez para tomar el clítoris hinchado. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu esposo está desperdiciando todo esto? —Cuestionó Barnaby impresionado. —Si fueras mía no te dejaría salir de la cama, lo juro por Merlín... 

MC soltó un chillido ante la intervención de los dedos, derritiéndose ante el toque en un punto que creía inexistente dentro de su cuerpo. Ella movió sus caderas, persiguiendo la estimulación que Barnaby le proporcionaba, el chico de ojos verdes parecía tener mejores planes que darle un orgasmo fácil. 

Diego tuvo que agradecerlo, el espectáculo fue impresionante. Como por un milagro divino de la lujuria, Barnaby tomó a MC y se la folló frente al espejo, murmurándole suciedad acerca de qué tan obscena ella se veía en el reflejo. El cuerpo de MC se convulsionó alrededor de la polla de su amante, un fluido de éxtasis brotó de entre sus piernas y sus muslos temblaron conforme atravesaba la réplica del orgasmo. Ella jadeó el nombre del slytherin conforme seguía siendo follada por él, apoyando sus manos en el espejo, con sus tetas balanceándose en cada embestida. 

El tercer hombre, y esto sí fue una sorpresa, fue nada más que el conocido Murphy McNully. No es que alguien esté juzgando sus habilidades por estar en silla de ruedas, pero el comentarista de quidditch solía parecer más interesado en las matemáticas que en las mujeres. Diego supone que el pasado queda en el pasado, porque Murphy le estaba dando las mejores horas de placer prohibido al espía indecente. 

¿Acaso MC estaba probando sus propios límites? Con los brazos estirados y amarrados a los postes de la cama, las pinzas en los pezones maltratados, las piernas abiertas que se agitan por el juguete vibrador que está metido en el coño de la chica. Murphy está tranquilo frente a la cama, disfrutando el sufrimiento de la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto cruel. 

—Ya no puedo... —Jadeó MC. —No aguantaré mucho tiempo, necesito correrme... 

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Advirtió Murphy, jugueteando con el control del vibrador. —¿Acaso olvidaste mis recomendaciones? La excitación provoca que sueltes una hormona especial, ayudará a que quedes embarazada. 

—Pero... ¡Oh, Merlín! No lo detengas, no lo detengas... 

—Ya lo sé, estás tan desesperada, ¿saltarás sobre mi polla en cuánto te libere? ¿Eso es lo que necesitas? Si tan sólo pudieras verte, estás haciendo un desastre en las sábanas... 

Diego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en el placer que le provocaba ver a esa mujer tan desesperada. Odiaba la idea de acabar tan rápido cuando la diversión apenas comenzaba, pero asumió que lograría recuperarse en las siguientes horas y quedarse al tanto de la diversión. Murphy tiró de las cadenas que sostenían las pinzas de pezones, arrancándolas de MC; la acción provocó que la chica soltase un grito de placer y sus jugos vaginales expulsaran el juguete en un orgasmo devastador. 

Maldita imagen sacada del infierno. 

MC saltando sobre la polla de Murphy, con su coño sensible por el anterior orgasmo y con el comentarista jugando con esos senos redondos. Ambos se miraban con puro deseo, MC dejó caer levemente su mandíbula, agitando su cabello alborotado y con las mejillas de un rojo intenso. La forma en la que ella se movía podía llegar a considerarse estimulante, liberadora... 

Volver a casa es un agotador después de semejante disfrute, Diego deja que las horas pasen en un bar; su esposa creía que a esa hora salía del trabajo, ¿cómo le explicaría él todo lo que ha visto en el hotel? Es una mentira inocente, vale la pena seguir ocultándolo. Aunque en su cabeza todavía se reproducen las imágenes, los sonidos, un sentimiento suave de la masturbación que acabó en un orgasmo anhelado. 

Diego regresa a casa con su abrigo colgando de su hombro, su esposa lo está esperando con una cena caliente como todos los miércoles. Ahí está ella, con un delantal atado a la cintura, colocando los cubiertos en la mesa y doblando servilletas con cariño. Es interesante, ese cambio en la vida de Diego Caplan. Pasar de una aventura erótica a una vida común y tierna. 

—¡Mi amor! —Exclamó MC. —¡Estás en casa! 

MC corrió hacia los brazos de su esposo, enganchándose a él para llenar el rostro masculino de pequeños besos. 

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? Te preparé un poco de pollo con crema, sé que este platillo te gusta después de un día agotador. 

—Tranquila, hoy el trabajo fue ligero. —Mintió Diego; ¿trabajo? ¿qué trabajo? Literalmente sólo estuvo un par de horas en la oficina y luego estuvo masturbándose en el hotel. —Aunque aceptaré tu deliciosa cena; ¿cómo estuvo tu visita con el médico? 

—¡Estupenda! Realmente creo que esta clínica de fertilidad nos ayudará a concebir un hijo, estoy tan emocionada, ¿crees que se parezca más a ti o a mí? Tal vez sea como una especie de fusión de nosotros dos. —Dedujo MC con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, no puedo esperar para ver a quién se parece.


	2. Cómo comenzó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego hace un recorrido sobre el descubrimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, ¿nos negaremos a nuevas experiencias? Absolutamente no.  
> Agradezco subir esto ahora porque acaban de sacarme sangre de mis dos débiles brazos y quiero dormir un millón de años, ¡gracias por la paciencia!  
> Esta segunda parte es tan casual como la primera, sólo un poco de porno sin trama para luego concentrarme en mis proyectos avanzados (oh sí, Lara Kaminari ha entrado al chat)  
> Espero que disfruten de la lectura 💕

Es un tanto simple el origen de todo este asunto con Diego, digamos que fue una mera casualidad del destino. ¿Una señal de un trágico final? Una suposición errónea si tenemos en cuenta lo disfrutable que resultó ese vil engaño, pero será mejor que vayamos al punto clave de la ecuación. 

Diego suele retrasarse los miércoles en su llegada al hogar que comparte junto a su adorable esposa, así que ella lo espera al anochecer con una deliciosa cena caliente para sanar cada nervio cansado del hombre que ha pasado por un laborioso día. Los demás días suelen ser más comunes, pero el miércoles es especial. Los miércoles se demuestran amor en una rutina de paciencia y espera. 

O eso es lo que Diego creía. 

Un día, el gran milagro divino, la jornada laboral de Diego termina antes de lo esperado. ¡Es miércoles! ¡Casi la mitad de la semana! Así que él está realmente feliz, será una sorpresa para su esposa; Diego llegará a la casa, tomará a esa maravillosa mujer y la follará hasta el cansancio. Hace tiempo que intentan tener un hijo, pero pareciera que los esfuerzos están resultando inútiles. Ella dijo que consideró la opción de asistir a una clínica de fertilidad, Diego todavía teme ser menos que suficiente para concebir adecuadamente a un niño. 

Él está cruzando la calle cuando vislumbra la figura de su esposa a lo lejos, ella se aferra a su cartera y parece mirar con preocupación a cada persona que atraviesa. MC está tan concentrada en ver lo cercano que pasa por alto a Diego, a unos cuántos metros de distancia, ella continúa con la cabeza agachada y se mueve con rapidez al entrar a un edificio. 

Un motel. 

Por supuesto que eso le parece extraño a Diego, pero decide permanecer oculto. El hombre se mezcla entre la gente, disimulando su presencia entre los peatones, persiguiendo a su esposa sin intenciones de llamar su atención. MC camina con prisa, su vestido azul cielo se agita con cada movimiento, ella ni siquiera se detiene a pedir una llave, está claro que alguien ya la está esperando. 

No se necesita ser un genio para entender qué es lo que hace una mujer en un motel como ese, el “Fatality” es conocido por tener bajos precios y ser la sede de las parejas amorosas que desean dejarse llevar por la pasión en una de sus muchas habitaciones. ¿Eso es lo que hará MC? Diego intenta negar esa posibilidad, aunque carezca de fundamentos lógicos. 

El pasillo está desierto, ¿en qué momento perdió a MC? Diego estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos lúgubres que se desvió del plan original, ¿en dónde se metió ella? Maldición, podría costarle una eternidad encontrarla entre tantos pasillos con sus respectivas habitaciones. Lo mejor sería desistir, abandonar la búsqueda, pedir explicaciones luego. 

Perdido, Diego abre una puerta cercana. Esta conduce a un pasillo oscuro, parece inhabitable. ¿Es realmente una buena opción meterse allí? Tal vez, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse expuesto y sufrir las consecuencias de ser descubierto. Por lo que él avanza en la oscuridad, paso por paso, respiración a respiración, hasta que choca contra otra puerta. 

Parece la entrada a un club nocturno, pero sin las luces estrambóticas y la música. Hay varios hombres esperando, un par de mastodontes de seguridad en la puerta que intenta atravesar y un olor que podría ser cigarrillo o alcohol. 

—Tú eres el último, los servicios están un tanto saturados hoy. —Dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad, revisando una lista. —¿Qué habitación escogerás? 

—¿Habitación? Yo... En realidad, estoy buscando a una mujer. —Tartamudeó Diego. —Llegó hace poco, ella trae un vestido azul, no lo sé, creo que estoy en el lugar equivocado. 

—Oh claro, ¿te refieres a la mujer de los miércoles? Está en la habitación 20, sigue el pasillo hasta el fondo y dobla a la izquierda. —Respondió el hombre con desinterés. —Serán quinientos dólares si quieres la sala para ti solo, si deseas compartir entonces el precio bajará a trescientos. 

Diego le entregó los quinientos dólares, esto es una locura, ese es un desperdicio gigante de dinero. Él ni siquiera sabe si realmente MC está detrás de alguna de esas puertas, ¿cuántas mujeres de vestido azul existen que se hayan presentado en ese hotel? Quién sabe, la posibilidad es remota. Aun así, con el corazón en la boca, Diego sigue las indicaciones del hombre de seguridad. 

Aunque desconoce la metodología detrás de ese sistema, Diego se sorprende cuando termina a solas en una habitación oscura. La única luz es proporcionada por la que entra a través del espejo, uno de esos de doble cara, él está escondido y es libre de quedarse en shock ante lo que sus ojos atestiguan. 

MC está sobre la cama de gran tamaño, piernas abiertas, falda del vestido levantada. Eso ya es suficiente malo, pero hay un hombre allí que empeora la situación. Jacob, el hermano de su esposa, está parado frente a ella, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón y estirando su mano para tocar a la chica por sobre la tela de sus bragas. 

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ya estás tan mojada para mí? Acabas de llegar hace un minuto. —Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa. 

Bien, Diego podría golpear el espejo y dejar esa artimaña al descubierto o vomitar todo el suelo hasta que las lágrimas se fundan con el sentimiento de decepción asquerosa. En lugar de esas entendibles opciones, él sigue observando la escena sin moverse o decir algo. Diego permanece parado frente al espejo, mirando, permitiendo que sus ojos recorran cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja de hermanos. 

—No deberíamos. —Dijo MC con dificultad. —¿Qué tal si mi esposo sale temprano de trabajar? Nunca ha ocurrido, pero... No lo sé, alguien podría vernos y sospechar, le dirán todo... 

—Está bien, puedes volver a casa. —Respondió Jacob tranquilamente. —Pero si haces eso entonces recuerda que él te follará, te dejará insatisfecha con ese corto pene y tendrás que fingir otro penoso orgasmo mientras tu oportunidad de quedar embarazada se va volando por la ventana. 

Jacob estira sus manos para apartar las bragas y lanzarlas lejos, su mano derecha comienza a subir de abajo hacia arriba entre los pliegues húmedos. MC no muestra ningún intento de apartarlo o resistirse, ella eleva sus caderas y se muerde el labio para contener un gemido. 

—Yo sé lo que necesitas, cariño, ¿quieres que papi te folle para que puedas concebir a tu hijo y quedar satisfecha? —Preguntó Jacob, sus dedos dan movimientos circulares sobre el clítoris hinchado y la reacción de la mujer lo llena de orgullo. 

—Jacob, no puedes decir esas cosas... —Jadeó MC. —Eres mi hermano, se supone que nosotros... Es incorrecto. 

—Oh sí, tan incorrecto. —Bromeó Jacob, introduciendo dos dedos y comenzando a moverlos. —¿Por qué no tratas de decirme eso otra vez cuando tengas un bonito orgasmo? 

Diego espera la negación, MC pataleando y diciendo que siempre le será fiel a su esposo. En cambio, nada de eso sucede. Él sigue allí parado, observando a la pareja de hermanos follar como si sus vidas dependieran de ese acto salvaje y carnal. Es entonces cuando el hombre comprende que su esposa realmente ha estado fingiendo en cada uno de sus encuentros sexuales, nada se compara con la forma en la que ella grita y se retuerce por el placer incalculable. 

Jacob sostiene en su puño el cabello de su hermana, ella está apoyada en sus manos y rodillas sin dejar de recibir cada embestida certera. El golpeteo de piel contra piel es exquisito, quizás es por eso que el miembro de Diego se ha endurecido, no es como si hubiese algo de interesante en ver a su esposa ser follada por otro hombre... Eso es ridículo, completamente ridículo. 

—Por favor. —Dice MC entre fuertes gemidos. —Por favor, papi, no te detengas... 

—¿Ahora tienes la valentía de llamarme así? ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si escucharan a su hija perfecta suplicar por la polla de su hermano mayor? —Cuestionó Jacob con superioridad, deteniendo sus movimientos. 

—Jacob, no... 

—Quiero escucharte otra vez, necesito que el recuerdo permanezca intacto en mi mente. —Explicó el chico, reanudando las embestidas con tortuosa lentitud. —Dime lo que quieres, todo lo que mi niña linda pida le será otorgado. 

Desde su salón privado, Diego liberó su polla de los apretados pantalones que la contenían. Él sólo quiere bajar esa dolorosa erección, sin importar qué tan incorrecto pueda verse. Diego no se está masturbando con la escena de su esposa siendo infiel, por supuesto que no, esto se trata de una reacción involuntaria causada por... ¿El estrés? ¿La ansiedad? ¿La decepción? 

Por alguna razón, Diego quiere ver en qué acabará eso. ¿Es la primera vez que esos hermanos se reúnen para follar? La mano del hombre se mueve cada vez más rápido, siguiendo el ritmo de Jacob cuando MC soltó la declaración final para dar rienda suelta al encuentro pasional: 

—Nuestros padres dirían que soy una puta, ¡y lo soy! Toma mi coño, Jacob. —Gimió MC, moviendo su trasero para recibir más profundo el miembro de su acompañante. —Quiero el semen de papi... 

—Mierda, buena chica, muy buena chica. —Halagó Jacob, saliendo de la joven mujer para voltearla y tener una vista perfecta de su rostro excitado. —Grita para mí, diles a papá y mamá lo bien que se siente la verga de tu hermano mayor en ese coño apretado... 

Diego está distraído, observando la mancha en su mano y parte de su pantalón. Él tuvo un orgasmo poderoso, todo el cuerpo le temblaba de éxtasis ante lo que acababa de hacer. Claramente la culpa lo golpea tan rápido como un rayo, ¿acaso se masturbó con la imagen profana del incesto? Eso está jodido, tan jodido. Aunque, de cierta manera, se sintió bien. 

Con el paso de cada miércoles, Diego aprende que no sólo se trata de Jacob. Quizás habría sido más sencillo procesar que su esposa tiene un amorío con un familiar, el hermano mayor con quién ella ha crecido, pero los amantes cambian cada semana. Eso es más terrible, si es que eso es posible, porque MC sigue suplicando por una polla que le llegue hasta el fondo para lograr concebir al hijo que tanto desea. 

Por ejemplo, Talbott también entró en la escena con el pasar de las semanas. Parecía tan desesperado como MC de conciliar ese deseo prohibido, entraron a la habitación entre besos y gemidos ahogados, estaban apretándose contra la puerta cerrada, las manos de ambos se movían con euforia para tocar cada centímetro posible del cuerpo contrario. 

Es curioso, ver a Talbott de esa manera y fingir que es otra persona diferente a la que ambos conocen desde niños. Ese Winger siempre fue un bicho raro, silencioso, apartado de los eventos sociales, alejándose lo antes posible de cualquier interacción que tuviera un mínimo de enfoque romántico. Si él ha estado guardando estos sentimientos por tanto tiempo entonces es realmente admirable, porque ese hombre se ha convertido en un dominante de pies a cabeza. 

Es muy agresivo, Talbott le quita la ropa a MC como si se tratara de un objeto molesto que interfiere más de lo que debería. Ella actúa de la misma manera, le abre la camisa con fuerza y algunos botones salen volando; en el beso hay muchas mordidas e intercambio de lenguas libertinas. La esposa de Diego termina con las piernas abiertas en la cama, sosteniendo sus propios muslos para darle a su amante una visión perfecta de ese coño húmedo por los jugos de la excitación. Talbott no pierde el tiempo y entra en un golpe firme, ella gime ante la intervención y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. 

Diego debería estar enojado, ¿cuándo enfrentará a su esposa para decirle que ya lo sabe todo? Esas falsas salidas a la clínica de fertilidad, el buen humor de cada mañana, los orgasmos fingidos que él ya reconoce a la perfección. Pero... Si Diego abre la boca deberá despedirse de esos encuentros en el hotel, puede que ella lo abandone o que cambie de motel. ¿Qué le impide a ese pobre hombre alejarse? Puede ser el deseo, el escalofrío que recorre su columna cada vez que termina de masturbarse. 

—Joder, Talbott... —Jadeó MC, su cuerpo moviéndose por la fuerza de los empujones. —Es tan grande, me llenas tan bien... 

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Esta polla es adecuadamente grande para dejarte embarazada? Te verás increíble cuando cargues a mi hijo, sólo yo puedo llegar hasta el fondo. 

—¡Sí, sí! Acaba dentro de mí, márcame con tu semilla... 

Ella ha alcanzado el nivel de los gritos, apretando las sábanas y con sus ojos poniéndose en blanco ante las sensaciones que recorren su vientre bajo. MC gime casi histérica, demostrando que está muy cerca de correrse, el golpeo de las bolas de Talbott contra ella la están llevando al borde de la locura. El cuerpo de MC se sacude, su mente se ha sumergido en la sinfonía conformada por el sonido húmedo de la piel golpeada, los gemidos, ese gruñido bestial del hombre moreno y el desliz de la cama contra la pared. 

Pero Diego no puede detenerse, tal parece que ha descubierto algo oscuro dentro de sí mismo. 

Queda confirmado cuando es el turno de Jae Kim, Diego todavía puede verlo si cierra los ojos: El asiático chupando las tetas de su esposa, jugueteando con esos senos redondos y provocando los más dulces sonidos en la mujer. 

—A la mierda con tu marido, sólo yo debería poder follar este coño. —Dijo Jae. —Te dejaré con las piernas temblando, mi semen va a chorrear y te presentarás ante Diego sintiéndote como la puta necesitada que eres. 

Jae preparó el terreno, sumergiendo su boca en la feminidad de la chica. La lengua del hombre lamiendo los pliegues empapados, comiéndola con los clásicos trucos que aprendes después de vivir la adrenalina del peligro en el Callejón Knockturn, Jae podía decir que él era extremadamente talentoso cuando se trata de usar la lengua. 

Además, si MC quería quedar embarazada, él conocía un truco o dos para eso. 

Jae toma las piernas de la chica y las coloca sobre sus hombros, la cabeza de su polla está delineando la entrada. MC intenta moverse para forzarlo a penetrarla, pero Jae adquirió el poder para controlar la situación a su antojo y planea aprovechar la oportunidad con creces. 

—Sabes que necesitas hacer. —Dijo Jae con voz profunda. 

—Fóllame, Jae, estoy tan caliente... Maldición, te necesito ahora... 

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué diría tu esposo si te viera así? 

—Mi esposo puede irse a la mierda, sólo necesito tu pene abriéndome y llenándome con tu delicioso semen. —Insistió MC, consumida por la excitación. —Fóllame, es lo único que quiero ahora mismo. 

—¿Incluso estando casada? Esa es la MC que me gusta, una perra sucia. 

Escucharlos hablar así, tan despectivamente hacia él, hizo que Diego se corriera como nunca antes. Entonces comprendió la situación, le encantaba fingir ignorancia de la situación que sin duda alguna le correspondía. Él necesitaba eso en su vida, el pecado de la humillación y el sufrimiento. Podía herirlo, preguntarse por qué no fue suficiente para ella, pero los sentimientos de conflictos quedaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente cuando la función daba inicio. 

Fue un viernes, un día común en el que Diego puede fingir que su vida es normal, cuando sus vidas dieron un vuelvo. Él estaba sobre la cama, descansando, mirando al techo, cuando MC entró con una gran sonrisa a la habitación y se sentó a horcajadas de su esposo mientras agitaba algo blanco en su mano izquierda. 

—¡Lo logramos, cariño! —Chilló MC. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué logramos? 

—Estoy embarazada, ¡aquí está la prueba! Te dije que esa clínica traía buenos resultados, ¡Vamos a ser padres! 

Diego besó a su esposa, felicitándola por el logro y escuchando todo el parloteo sobre escoger nombres adecuados en caso de que el bebé sea niño o niña. La mente de Caplan divaga en varios sentidos, a veces sus ojos se mueven hacia los senos grandes que rebotan por cada movimiento entusiasta o concentra su atención en el vientre que se hinchará dentro de unos meses. Ese será un cambio grande, ¿qué clase de aspecto tendrá el bebé? ¿Qué clase de excusa usará MC cuando se vea la clara diferencia entre el niño y él? ¿Continuarán con la farsa? Porque, si Diego finge creer la mentira, su esposa luego podrá insistir para tener otro hijo. 

Bien sabe él que ninguno de los dos dejará de ir a ese hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte? Sí, probablemente.  
> Quiero decir, realmente dejé apartados los personajes de Talbott, Jae, Jacob... (Jacob? Sí, Jacob. Al carajo con los malditos límites). Pienso que sería agradables incluirlos en la segunda parte y desarrollar un poco este final porque tengo el presentimiento de que los confundí un poco hahaha  
> Gracias por leer! Cualquier kudos o comentario amigable es bien recibido ;)


End file.
